We're Home
by PurpleGummiBear3
Summary: One-shot. Katniss and Peeta return home from the 74th Hunger Games, but their last fight never happened. Everlark Fluff! My first story!


**Summary:**

One-shot. Katniss and Peeta return home from the 74th Hunger Games, but their last fight never happened. Everlark Fluff! My first story!

I shield my eyes from the shining light, penetrating us as we step off onto the District 12 platform. A roaring fills my ears and my grip tightens on Peeta's hand. Cheers and whistles, waves and smiles. District 12 welcomes home the victors of the 74th Hunger Games. A smile stretches across my face as I spy Prim. Waving and blowing kisses from atop Gale's shoulders, she's cheering the loudest of all. I only have enough time to see my mother, relief evident on her face, and Gale, the small half smile that lights up his eyes before microphones and cameras are shoved in our faces.

"Katniss, Peeta! Over here!" Reporters fight each other struggling to get the quotes the desire from us.

I cast a sideways glance at Peeta his light blonde waves shift back and forth with his head as he takes in the scene before him. Home. He turns to look at me, a smile so big it could split his face in half. I grin.

"Katniss! Katniss! Where are your family? We need to get them interviewed with you!" A reporter frantically elbows his way to the front, waving his microphone wildly around. I squeeze Peeta's hand, calling his attention to the reporter as the crowd's cheering slowly dies down in order to hear the reporters.

"Over there," I point towards Prim and my mom. The reporter nods and beckons them to come forward. As soon as they are in range the reporter shoves a microphone in my mother's face.

"So, Mrs. Everdeen! What are your thoughts about Katniss new boyfriend?!" The reporter asks motioning towards Peeta.

My mother smiles. "While Peeta is the model of what a young man should be, Katniss isn't old enough to have a boyfriend." She says with a pointed look towards Peeta. I shyly grin as he drops my hand and side-steps away from me good-naturedly. There were "oooo's" heard amongst the crown.

I roll my eyes jokingly, and grab Peeta's hand again. Not for the cameras. For me. Peeta smiles.

"Peeta! Peeta!" A new reporter pushes her way to the front. "How does it feel to be home?!" A microphone is shoved in his face.

"It's a relief, let me tell you that! I thought we'd never see this place again!" Peeta laughs and all the reporters join him. "I love here! It's home!" He turns his head towards me, expectantly.

"Oh!" I start. "Yeah… It feels great, just a little overwhelming," I let out a shaky laugh.

"Yes, yes that would be expected!" The reporter smiles. "Just one more question! About the berr-"

"My my! We must get going now! Just look at the time!" Effie briskly interrupts, stepping forward. "We must show you to your new houses! Come, come!" She leads Peeta and I down the steps of the platform in into the deteriorating crowd.

"But-" A reporter starts.

"Maybe later! Our victors must rest!" Effie doesn't let her finish. I shoot her a look of gratitude. Effie's golden hair does a small bounce as she nods in understanding, and smiles. We walk hurriedly towards Victor's Village with our families, fighting off the relentless reporters. Once in the safety of the concrete pathways, Haymitch gruffly says goodbye and heads towards his house, a bottle of liquor still swinging from his hand.

"Well, I never thought we'd get rid of them!" Effie tsks. "Oh my… It seems Peeta's house isn't quite clean yet, don't worry it'll be done in about 2 hours….or 3…" She trails off. "I know! You can all see Katniss's house! It's quite lovely really! Your families can get to know each other, yes?!" She opens the door and pushes us all inside before we can protest.

"Have fun!" and with that the door slams. My family and Peeta's stand awkwardly in the middle of my new living room. Finally Prim squeals, breaking the tension.

"Katniss!" Her small arms wrap tightly around me. I let go of Peeta's hand and embrace Prim.

"I've missed you." I murmur, holding her tighter.

"I knew you could do it!" She says gleefully, breaking away. I smile. My moms arms find their way around me as I stand there awkwardly. After a few seconds, I return her hug. A silent forgiveness. I turn around and hug Gale.

"Hey Catnip." He whispers. I break away smiling and see that Peeta is reuniting with his family. He turns to me.

"Oh, um….." My mom says walking towards the kitchen. "It looks like they've brought over our things while we were at the train station. I'll fix a snack! Make yourselves at home."

Everyone mills around until sitting awkwardly on the couches and chairs surrounding us. A snarl is heard and my head whips around just in time to dodge Buttercup who hisses angrily at me.

"Stupid cat." I mutter. I squeeze into the chair Peeta's currently sitting in and glare at the cat. My mother walks back in and passes around some food.

"Thank you very much." Peeta's father says politely. My mother sits down and the awkward silence resumes, this time all eyes are on Peeta and I. We look at each other.

"What?" I say. Everyone just looks around, avoiding eye-contact.

"Um, I guess introductions are in order…" Peeta says. "This is my father," He points towards Mr. Mellark. "My mother, my older brother Elijah, and my oldest brother Rye." I wave and so does Prim.

"Well, this is my mother and my sister Prim, and Gale Hawthorne." I say hesitantly.

"Oh, your cousin! I remember…" Rye says.

"My cousin?" I look at Gale quizzically. He shrugs.

"Guess it somehow got out that I'm your cousin." Gale says. For a while we just sit in the same awkward silence that's been following us since Effie shoved us in here.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Rye cries, fed up. "What the heck is going on with you two." He motions towards me and Peeta.

I smile meekly. "Long story or short story?" I ask.

"I don't really care!" Rye throws up his hands in exasperation and sits back.

"Okay…" I take a breath. "Well, we…. uh…. okay I don't know where to start what do you want to know?!" I cry.

"Are you seriously in love and all that?" Elijah asks. Out of the corner of my eye I see Gale's brow furrow.

"Yes we are in love and all that!" Peeta snaps. He's kind of sensitive with the subject since I told him it was a ploy to get sponsors. He kind of freaked out but then I told him it wasn't anymore...and now we're… I guess dating? Yeah, dating but not for the cameras. I don't know it's complicated. Elijah hold up his hands in surrender.

"Okay okay! Calm down Peeta!" Elijah says. Peeta narrows his eyes.

"I'm going to check with Effie." He gets up.

"Bu-" I start to protest, but then reconsider. He walks out, slamming the door behind him. All eyes train on me. I sigh.

"He a liiittle sensitive with that subject." I say dragging out the 'i'. I rub the back of my neck, knowing they need more of an explanation. "Okay, well it kind of started out as a thing to get sponsors, but then it kinda...sorta...it isn't anymore." Prim jumps up and squeals.

"Yess! Katniss has a boyfriend!" She jumps in circles. I groan and notice Gale, his face showing nothing but anger and conflict. Peeta storms back in and says tightly,

"Turns out our house is clean on the first floor only. We can go in." Peeta's family files out the door.

"Katniss, can I speak to you?" Peeta says. holding out his hand. I get up and follow him out the door.

"I'll just be a minute!" I call back into the house.

We walk back out and around the side of the house. Peeta stops and looks at me.

"Sorry." He says meekly. "I just- I don't know."

"Hey," I say softly, taking his other hand. "It's okay." I press our foreheads together. "I don't think our families get along that well…" He sighs.

"Yeah, sorry about that too." He says. I look up at him. "My mom, well she doesn't really like...people from the Seam."

I laugh softly. "Yeah, I figured as much."

"And Elijah, well he's a… I don't know. He always looks at me like I'm weird because I've never really had a girlfriend before." I step back.

"Well, I like your dad, I Rye seems nice.." I trail off. He gives a small smile.

"Yeah, they're the only two people who I actually like." He hangs his head. "That's bad isn't it? To only like half your family?" I take his head in my hands and press my lips tightly to his.

"No," I say after breaking away. " It's not." He smiles.

"Welcome home Katniss."

"Welcome home Peeta."


End file.
